


Gay pride

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Graffiti, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Jeff/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 1





	Gay pride

Утро последнего воскресенья июня в Сан-Франциско выдалось солнечным. Джонни встал еще до рассвета — сказывалась нервное напряжение перед грядущим выступлением. Завидев вспыхнувший красным горизонт на востоке, он в очередной раз подскочил на кровати в холодном поту и с паническим ощущением того, что проспал. Ни о каком сне речи уже быть не могло. Лежать в душной постели и изучать разводы на потолке одной из комнат хостела — было невыносимо скучно, да и своей возней Джонни мог разбудить соседей, не знакомых с его проблемами. Он предпочел убраться на улицу.

Свежий и резкий ветер, доносивший из океана запах соли, влаги и мокрого песка, перебивал все городские запахи и трепал футболку, забираясь за ворот и заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Пожалев о том, что не захватил с собой толстовку, Джонни все-таки решил не возвращаться и, надеясь согреться от движения, быстрым шагом двинулся по пустынным улицам Кастро в поисках открытого паба или кофейни, где можно было позавтракать. Он специально держался узких переулков и избегал центральной улицы; пройдя рядом с ней можно было услышать голоса людей и шум какой-то работающей техники — шли последние приготовления к шествию. Джонни тоже был участником — одним из нескольких десятков «Майков», которые присоединились к колонне «Dykes on Bikes» и должны были ехать одними из первых. Эта ответственность за последние пару дней, особенно после личной встречи с Салли, организатором этой части парада (лесбиянкой с характером армейского командира и ровесницей матери Джонни), нервировала больше, чем участие в очередных соревнованиях по мотокроссу. Уходя все глубже, меряя шагами узкие улочки и разглядывая возвышающиеся над ним дома, Джонни старался вернуть себе спокойствие.

Квартал, и так отличавшийся пестрыми цветами, ко дню парада стал еще ярче, усеянный всеми возможными украшениями. Мощёный квадратными плитками тротуар окружали невысокие дома в два-три этажа, построенные из разных материалов, принадлежавшие семьям с разным достатком, и разительно отличавшиеся друг от друга. Хорошая погода — на небе не было ни одного облачка — стирала все эти границы, добавляя улицам красок, и даже самые бедные невзрачные дома выглядели празднично, пуская стеклами солнечные зайчики. И, конечно, атрибутика была той чертой, которая объединяла все постройки. То там, то здесь висели радужные флаги, и яркие цвета преобладали на различных рисунках, нанесённых на стены и иногда — даже на двери и окна. Множество вывесок разнообразных заведений светились и мерцали, хотя им было сложно конкурировать с ярким летним солнцем. Небольшие магазинчики на первых этажах домов не работали, их владельцы, возможно жившие над ними, еще спали, набираясь сил перед ответственным днем, должным принести им всем, — особенно точкам, торгующим атрибутикой и едой — максимум прибыли. В связи с этим завтрак Джонни откладывался, но он забывал о растущем чувстве голода, с увлечением разглядывая убранство квартала и проникаясь его духом. Эйфория, не отпускавшая Джонни весь первый день после приезда и рассеявшаяся между последующими заботами, сейчас снова начинала наполнять его кровь.

Разглядывая очередной дом — из красного кирпича, с каким-то нездоровым количеством флажков, воткнутых в крышу, — Джонни увидел узкий лаз между ним и соседним строением, покрытым бежевой штукатуркой. В проходе, заросшем травой и явно не часто используемом, виднелись соседняя улица и какое-то яркое цветное пятно на дальней стене. Подойдя ближе, Джон с трудом различил, что это — часть огромного граффити на бетонном заграждении. Ширина прохода не давала полностью увидеть картину; он мог разглядеть только двух девушек, нарисованных монохромно. Они стояли рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу грудями и соприкасаясь щеками. У той, что повыше, были кудрявые волосы, нарисованные неровными завитками, и плотно сомкнутые веки; вторая, с широко распахнутыми глазами, резко очерченными полными губами и короткой стрижкой, была похожа на мексиканку, но выбранная бесцветность не давала возможности передавать оттенки кожи. Пространство под ними было, наоборот, очень пестрым — множество тегов и мелких картинок, наслаивавшихся друг на друга и переплетавшихся между собой, создавали единое полотно.

Покрутив головой и понимая, что до перекрестка слишком далеко, да и параллельная дорога может не привести на нужную улицу, Джонни шагнул в проход, надеясь, что не упустил ни одного запрещающего знака. Нездоровое любопытство часто было отправной точкой очередного его начинания. Джонни пришлось повернуться боком и прижаться спиной к бежевой стене, с трудом протискиваясь между домами. На середине пути он притормозил, посмотрев вверх — окна на этих почти соприкасавшихся стенах у обоих домов были только на третьем этаже и располагались напротив друг друга. Попытавшись представить жителей этих комнат, вынужденных постоянно заглядывать в чужое окно, Джонни наконец выбрался из прохода, не успев вдоволь насладиться приступом клаустрофобии. Отряхнув футболку и чуть не свернув шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, испачкал он спину или нет, Джонни огляделся. Узкая тропа привела его на небольшую площадь; дома, между которыми он пробирался, стояли чуть поодаль от когда-то белого забора, послужившего холстом уличному художнику. Что он скрывал, оставалось загадкой — никаких остовов построек над заграждением не возвышалось. Начало и конец этой площади обозначали дома, сужавшие улицу после того, как закончился забор. Перейдя ее, Джонни подошел к рисунку.

Вблизи все оказалось немного банальней и привычней для этого квартала. Паре девушек компанию составлял мужчина в пижонской шляпе с полями и в полосатом костюме, к спине которого прижималась молодая женщина с короткими развевающимися волосами, обнимая его одной рукой и смотря с вызовом, вздернув подбородок. Третьей частью композиции был транс с кропотливо пририсованной щетиной, в платье с узкими бретельками и глубоким декольте, ухмыляющийся гетной парочке. Последним, стоящим с самого краю, был одинокий парень, расположившийся боком к зрителю и спиной к композиции, в куртке с капюшоном и не прорисованным лицом. Из-за этого он выглядел жутковато, хотя было понятно, что картина просто не закончена.

— Черт.

Джонни стремительно обернулся, чтобы увидеть говорившего. К нему подошел молодой парень, скорее всего такого же возраста, что и Джон. Он был немного пониже ростом, уже в плечах, коротко стриженный, со светлыми выгоревшими прядями, торчащими во все стороны, как последствие глубокого сна и отсутствия расчески, в джинсах и свободной футболке с принтом собаки, сидящей спиной.

— Только не говори, что забрался сюда ради этой мазни.

— Я просто гулял, — ответил Джонни, смущенно улыбнувшись и только сейчас в полной мере осознав, что эта территория могла быть закрытой частной собственностью, а он вломился на нее без спроса, — и рисунок очень красивый.

— Это внутренний двор, — тут же подтвердил его догадку парень, с очень серьезным видом скрестив на груди руки, — проблемы местных застройщиков с планом квартала. Так что попасть на площадку можно только через щель рядом с моим домом или в самом начале улицы.

— Значит, это было незаконное проникновение, — Джонни дернул плечом, не зная, как следует реагировать на сказанные слова. Не то чтобы для него было в новинку забираться на чужую территорию, а потом быть пойманным, но сбегать в панике казалось каким-то диким в это солнечное утро, обещавшее отличный день.

— Было, — парень неожиданно широко улыбнулся, сразу же пресекая едва зародившееся желание куда-либо сбегать, — но раз тебе понравилось мое граффити — полицию вызывать не будем, — он шагнул навстречу и протянул раскрытую руку, — я — Джефф.

— Джонни, — отвечая на улыбку, отозвался Джонни. Поданная ему ладонь был теплой и совсем не грубой, а рукопожатие в меру сильным. Выпуская пальцы нового знакомого из своих, он утвердился в ощущении, что этот парень был очень ничего.

— И если ты еще раз не хочешь протирать стены дома, давай выйдем через бар.

Только после его слов Джонни прямо посмотрел на кирпичное здание, чей фасад на той стороне улицы привлек его внимание. Окна на первом этаже занимали большую часть стены; за ними виднелся зал, заставленный круглыми деревянными столиками, выкрашенными черной краской, к каждому из которых приставлялось по четыре стула с высокими закругленными спинками; барная стойка была такая же темная и гладкая, как столы, а стены имели светло-дымчатый оттенок. Единственным ярким пятном был пол — выложенный из небольших разноцветных плиток, он образовывал радугу и, казалось, светился, отражая первые добравшиеся до него солнечные лучи.

— Спорю, что тот, кто рисовал граффити, делал дизайн для этого бара, — Джонни, приободренный новым знакомством, неожиданно вспомнил о главной цели своей прогулки, ощутив тянущее чувство голода в желудке, — хороший день начнется с чудес, и он окажется открытым?

— Нет, — Джефф бросил очень красноречивый оценивающий взгляд, словно принимая решение и, придя к какому-то выводу, махнул рукой, направляясь к высоким дверям и предлагая следовать за собой. — Впрочем, скорее всего в такую рань вообще ничего еще не открыто в этом квартале, — он обернулся, пройдя пару шагов и, мельком посмотрев на пустующий бар, вернулся взглядом к Джонни, — тебя устроит кислый кофе и криво собранный сандвич от официанта, а не повара?..

Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, Джонни быстро закивал головой.

***

Внутри было странно. Сказать, что это заведение, название которого Джонни так и не узнал, уютное, оказалось сложным. Резкий контраст между цветами бросался в глаза, отвлекая и напоминая выставку современного искусства, нежели тихий уголок, в котором можно было расслабиться. Странные лампы над барной стойкой и в самом зале, дававшие голубоватый холодный свет, в сочетании с абажурами, похожими на смятые листы белой бумаги, только усиливали это ощущение. Впрочем, для этого квартала, где все переливалось радужными цветами, с вкраплениями розового, заполненного странными и иногда — дикими — украшениями, бар подходил как нельзя лучше. Обстановка заведения перестала волновать Джонни ровно в тот момент, когда перед ним появилась тарелка с тремя сэндвичами БЛТ, а по площади поплыл аромат только что сваренного кофе. Хлеб был свежий и горячий, бекон — в меру соленым, латук — хрустящим, а Джонни чертовски голодным.

— Ты не против, если я… — Джефф подошел к нему, сидящему на барном стуле и, поставив на стойку принесенную огромную кружку, наполненную черным, резко пахнущим напитком, помахал в воздухе альбомом для зарисовок. — Как оплату счета за завтрак?

— Если хочешь, — не прекращая жевать, Джонни пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток из кружки. Кофе был обжигающе горячий, крепкий и с легким привкусом корицы; предупреждение о кислых зернах оказалось таким же обманом, как и кривизна сэндвича. — Меня еще никто не рисовал.

— У тебя красивые черты лица, — произнес Джефф и, отодвинув один из высоких стульев, сел немного поодаль, уперев одну сторону альбома в бедро и устроив его на предплечье. — Я хочу сделать набросок.

Джонни немного смущенно улыбнулся, стараясь вести себя естественно и не сильно вертеть головой. Их разговор казался странным со всех сторон. У Джонни было несколько приятелей художников, которые подобным предложением «хочешь, я тебя нарисую» привлекали внимание девушек. И хотя он уже имел кратковременные отношения со своим полом, но еще ни разу его так не «клеили». Девицей, общение с которой нужно было как-то заполучить, Джонни себя не чувствовал — Джефф нравился и без принятых в социуме «брачных танцев». Оставался только один вопрос, ответ на который в гей-квартале чаще всего оказывался положительным.

— Ты пойдешь на парад? — не сумев как-то изящней и точнее сформулировать интересующую его вещь, произнес Джонни, очень внимательно рассматривая последний сэндвич, избегая смотреть на собеседника.

— Да, — ответил Джефф, продолжая методично шуршать карандашом по листу бумаги, — сложно игнорировать шествие, когда ты гей и живешь в Кастро. А ты?

— Я буду участником! — излишне жизнерадостно откликается Джонни, все-таки поворачиваясь к нему, чтобы увидеть насмешку, тронувшую губы.

— Предположу, что не в колонне медведей? — бросая быстрые взгляды на Джонни, Джефф принялся что-то спешно поправлять в своем рисунке, — тебе будет нужен грим?

— Не знаю… Салли, наш организатор, вроде бы ничего такого не говорила.

— Я один из добровольцев, тех, кто будет разрисовывать тела перед шествием, — Джефф вытянул руку с зажатым в ней рисунком, скептически сравнивая получившийся результат с оригиналом, донельзя озадаченным вопросом о гриме. — Так что если хочешь, и если у тебя есть время, могу что-нибудь нарисовать прямо сейчас.

— Хочу! — Джонни залпом допил остатки уже успевшего остыть кофе и встал со стула, стряхнув с себя крошки от хлеба. Он ожидал увидеть альбом с рисунком, но Джефф и не подумал предложить посмотреть получившийся набросок. Под неодобрительным взглядом умирающего от любопытства Джонни, он вытащил на улицу стул, заодно распахнув дверь во внутренний двор, и указал на него.

Послушно выйдя под солнечные лучи, за время завтрака успевшие разлиться по всей дороге, он опустился на предложенное сидение, подставляя лицо солнцу и ожидая возвращения своего нового знакомого. Он нравился Джонни, и это приятное чувство симпатии казалось взаимным — раз его не выгнали со двора, да еще и ответили об ориентации, оставляя намного больше, чем просто надежду на продолжение знакомства. Даже после приезда в этот город неделю назад Джон продолжал сомневаться, что эта безумная затея нужна ему, участнику всех мало-мальски известных и призовых соревнований по мотокроссу и сноубордингу с максимальной степенью риска для жизни. Он изрядно потратился на поездку и не испытывал того невероятного единения с людьми, с такими же как у него желаниями и проблемами. Только раздражение от никуда не девшейся степени бюрократии: не тот байк, слишком молод, не поддельные ли документы… Ровно до этого утра — может быть, действительно, в день шествия в воздухе что-то менялось, и ощущение праздника само собой появлялось вместе с первыми солнечными лучами. Может быть, тому виной была неожиданная и оттого вдвойне приятная встреча с Джеффом. Гревшийся на солнышке, сытый Джонни ощущал себя довольным котом, которого разве что оставалось погладить для того, чтобы он начал мурчать.

— Дремлешь?

Джонни прикрыл глаза рукой, наблюдая, как вернувшийся Джефф ставит рядом с ним невысокий складной столик и расставляет на нем коробку с небольшими футлярами краски, несколько кисточек разной толщины, флакон с наполовину оторванным ярлыком и еще какие-то баночки в открытой косметичке.

— А они не успеют размазаться и потечь до начала парада? — неожиданно спохватился Джонни, наблюдая за приготовлениями.

— Нет — это специальные краски для тела. Они не текут, — развеял сомнения Джефф и, выбрав одну из баночек с голубоватой жидкостью, открутил крышку и прижал к горлышку ватный тампон, пропитывая его, — продержатся немного больше суток, если в воду не полезешь.

— Значит, водой смываются?

— Водой с мылом… жидкостью для снятия макияжа, — он приблизился к Джонни, смотря сверху вниз, — так что и где рисуем?

— На лице, — Джонни неожиданно смутился, запрокинув голову и представив, как этот парень рисует что-то у него на груди. Или животе. — Что посчитаешь нужным.

— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал он, не представляя, какие картинки только что возникли перед внутренним взором Джонни, выполнившего указания. В полной темноте его лба коснулось нечто мягкое, влажное и прохладное, — радужная символика всегда актуальна?

Он молча качнул головой, выражая согласие и не рискуя разговаривать в тот момент, когда вата, пропитанная резко пахнущим косметическим раствором, быстро касалась крыльев его носа, подготавливая кожу для нанесения рисунка. Протерев все лицо, Джефф отдвинулся, оставляя в неизвестности и ничего не делая, вынуждая этим открыть глаза, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Он стоял, задумчиво касаясь указательным пальцем темно-бордовой краски, и разглядывал сидящего перед ним Джонни.

— Ой, — Джефф неожиданно смутился, словно делал что-то неприличное, — я обычно без губки это делаю, руками. Ты не против?

— А есть разница? — снова опуская веки, когда он приблизился, Джонни очень быстро узнал ответ на свой вопрос — без специальных приспособлений кожи касались напрямую. Подушечки пальцев были мягкими, теплыми и очень чуткими, краска — прохладной и жирной, легко скользившей под быстрыми прикосновениями. Несколькими касаниями Джефф прошелся сверху вниз от линии волос, по виску, и, не меняя направления, закончил первую полоску на линии челюсти. Коснувшись подбородка другой рукой, он заставил запрокинуть голову еще сильнее и дорисовал ее продолжение на шее, остановившись чуть пониже ключицы, там, где начинался широкий ворот футболки.

Джонни выдохнул, понимая, что на время всего процесса задерживал дыхание, и приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за Джеффом.

Взяв следующий футляр с краской ярко-алого цвета, предварительно наспех вытерев испачканные руки, он улыбнулся, снова дотрагиваясь до лба. В этот раз прикосновений было больше — полоска получалась шире, почти до середины брови, и ложилась сверху по ней. Пальцы мягко тронули веко, окрашивая и его, быстрыми чуткими движениями перешли на щеку, и, повторяя линии лица, остановились немного поодаль от уголка губ. Стараясь сосредоточиться на собственных вдохах, Джонни касался выдохами руки, рисующей на нем, и Джефф наверняка чувствовал это. Его близость и прикосновения, совсем не интимные, но наполненные чувственностью из-за тонкости кожи на лице, смущали, из-за чего щеки покрывались неровными пятнами румянца. Джонни надеялся, что благодаря загару, это не так сильно заметно. Впрочем, Джефф никак не реагировал на смущавшийся холст, продолжая свою работу. Дальше последовала еще какая-то краска. То, что он их меняет, можно было догадаться по промедлению между касаниями. Ее цвет Джонни не увидел, не решившись открыть глаза, пока ресницы были влажными. Она тоже легла широко, частично забираясь на уже нанесенную, и добралась до противоположного края брови, не задев крыло носа. Очень осторожно Джефф нанес ее рядом с уголком рта, стараясь не забираться на тонкую кожу, но все равно несколько раз нечаянно задел губы пальцами. Как и первую линию, эту он завершил на основании шеи, пройдясь по кадыку и вынуждая невольно сглотнуть, хотя в горле было сухо, как в пустыне.

— Хорошо получается, — вдохновлено сообщил Джефф, отодвинувшись так, что его присутствие перестало быть излишне настойчивым, нарушающим личное пространство. — Можешь открыть пока глаза, краска подсохла.

Джонни тут же воспользовался разрешением. Ресницы казались тяжелыми и липкими, и он часто заморгал, свыкаясь с этим ощущением. Джефф, тем временем перекладывающий краски на своем столике, выбрал нужную — темно-фиолетовую, почти черную — и вернулся с ней обратно. Перед тем, как снова замереть, погрузившись в темноту с алыми отблесками под сомкнутыми веками, Джонни успел заметить, как сильно перепачканы руки Джеффа. Этот образ длинных пальцев, покрытых красным, оказался неожиданно неприятным. Плотнее сжимая веки и чувствуя очередные прикосновения, Джонни постарался ни о чем не думать и не проводить параллели, только наслаждаясь лаской. Касания были такими же теплыми и лёгкими, как и все прошлые — полоска оказалась симметрична первой бордовой, появившись на другой стороне лица. Краска быстро сохла, но не стягивала кожу; после пальцев Джеффа Джонни вообще не чувствовал ее, кроме как на ресницах. Его горла снова коснулись, и на мгновение показалось, что это было просто ласковое поглаживание, а не смешивание цветов.

— Классная кожа, — совершенно неожиданно сказал Джефф, увлеченно размазывая подушечкой большого пальца краску по лбу, уже не так аккуратно как прежде. — Я давно на такой хорошей не рисовал. Может быть, мы на тело еще что-нибудь нанесем?

— У меня уже есть пара татуировок, — Джонни улыбнулся одним уголком губ, чтобы не мешать работать. В голосе Джеффа слышался восторженность фанатика, добравшегося до идола, и это, хоть и смущало, льстило неимоверно. Чувствуя, как он дорисовывает последнюю полоску, которая проходила ближе всего к носу и губам, Джонни неожиданно осознал, что очень скоро его отпустят, а еще хоть какой-то предлог остаться до сих пор придуман не был.

— Этот бар — твой? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову, намереваясь немного потянуть время, чтобы изобрести что-то получше.

— Шутишь? — находя этот ответ исчерпывающим, Джефф, еще раз тронул его шею, и наверняка ощутив учащенный пульс, убрал руки, — посмотри на меня.

Джонни, щурясь, открыл глаза, встречаясь со скептическим взглядом, изучавшим свою работу.

— Ты не против косметики? Водостойкой? — Получив сдержанный и настороженный кивок, Джефф принялся рыться в косметичке. — Я только глаза и брови подведу, а то так блекло вышло.

Джонни ни разу не пользовался декоративной косметикой, скептически относясь к пласту ЛГБТ-движения мужчин, старательно пытавшихся выглядеть как женщины, или тех, кто их предпочитал. Девушки, с которыми он был не прочь сойтись, всегда отличались женственностью и чувственностью, так же как и парни — без показной мускульности, но остающиеся собой. И согласиться на косметику мог только в исключительных случаях — например, чтобы продолжить разговор.

— Итак, бар, который тебе не принадлежит…

— Моей семьи. Вернее — сестры, старшей, — Джефф неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону граффити на стене, вероятно предлагая в нарисованных женщинах опознать владелицу заведения. Выбрав самую тонкую кисточку, он, держа ее между пальцами, дал Джонни небольшой флакон, потянул за подбородок, поворачивая к свету. — Открой и держи. Сестра готовит — она в Европе училась и, конечно, всем заправляет. А я официантом у нее работаю и так, на подхвате. Пытаюсь заработать на байк поприличней.

— Ты катаешься? — Джонни удивленно ахнул, привыкший, что все его собеседники мало что слышали о мотоциклах и уж тем более не касались руля. В ответ он получил невразумительное хмыканье, вроде это было само собой разумеющейся вещью — иметь байк. Не продолжая тему, Джефф кропотливо водил кисточкой то по одной, то по другой брови, периодически обмакивая ее во флакон в руках Джона. Ощущение было немного странным — ворсинки кололись, задевали за волоски, вызывая чувство, будто по лицу бегало какое-то насекомое. Пальцами наносить краску было гораздо приятней, но, похоже, такое годилось только для кожи.

Следующим испытанием были глаза — не опасаясь размазать уже высохшую краску, Джефф осторожно провел все той же кистью по нижнему веку, задевая ресницы, что вызывало зуд и не проходящее желание почесать лицо. Полоса шла чуть дальше уголка глаза, образуя стрелку. Стараясь не моргать во время процесса и не делать глубоких вдохов, чтобы не помешать, Джонни наконец вернувший себе возможность смотреть, с жадностью разглядывал своего художника. Он выглядел очень сосредоточенным; светлые брови хмурились, между ними залегла недовольная складка, нижняя губа была прикушена, и взгляд направлялся только в одну точку — на соприкосновение кисточки с кожей.

— Посмотри вниз, — скомандовал Джефф, закончив со второй линией, и, похоже, очень явно ощущавший, что его разглядывали. — Я мало где был, и те дороги, что брал ты — мне еще долго будут недоступны.

— Ты меня знаешь? — Джонни удивленно вскинул бровь, не рискуя поднимать глаза, когда века касалась прохладная кисточка. Кожу неприятно потянуло от этого движения — краска оказалась тяжелее и жирнее, чем та, что легла на лицо.

— Конечно, Юта, — Джефф хмыкнул, ощутив, как подпрыгнул от удивления его холст, услышав свою кличку, — думаешь, я каждого симпатичного парня кормлю в шестом часу утра? В жизни ты приятней, чем на трассе.

— Охренеть, — с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не смотреть на своего нового знакомого, оказавшегося не таким уж новым, Джонни старательно пытался вспомнить, виделись ли они раньше. Память отказывала, словно в насмешку подкидывая только лица улыбающихся девиц, которых было в достатке на таких мероприятиях.

Пока он боролся со своими воспоминаниями, Джефф перестал водить кисточкой по коже и неожиданно дотронулся пальцем до верхней губы Джонни, все-таки вынудив удивленно распахнуть глаза.

— Слишком розовые… — сам себе сообщил он и, не обращая внимания на ошарашенный взгляд, взял со стола футляр со светло-бежевой краской, — последний штрих — самое страшное.

— Что? — спросил у него Джонни, рефлекторно тронув языком место прикосновения.

— Губы. И тебе придется замолчать, — Джефф улыбнулся нескрываемому смущению, — ты ведь сам разрешил делать то, что я посчитаю нужным. И мы никогда не знакомились, не пытайся так мучительно меня вспомнить.

Чувствуя себя круглым дураком, Джонни, лишенный возможности говорить, только закатил глаза, сообщая, что он ничего не пытался вспомнить последние пару минут, а точно знал, где и с кем знакомился.

С губами получилось быстрее и травматичнее всего — Джефф управился за четыре движения (по два в одну и в другую сторону), но каждое было слишком чувственным и слишком сильным. Джонни, находивший долгие поцелуи одним из самых приятных занятий, с большим трудом сдержался, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда пальцы мягко размазывали краску в ложбинке над верхней губой. Ему казалось, что Джефф делал это специально, прекрасно видя реакцию на свои прикосновения и наслаждаясь ей. Это вызывало легкий сумбур в сознании, и так порядком потрепанном количеством свалившейся информации. Он снова взялся за кисть, обмакнув ее в черную краску, и самым кончиком нанес первую линию, самую длинную — от одной щеки, покрытой краской, до другой, так, чтобы она проходила между сомкнутыми губами. Дальше последовали короткие штрихи, пересекающие ее; Джонни мог с трудом представить, что именно должно было получиться, и уже начинал изнывать от желания увидеть зеркало.

— Будем считать, что готово, — задумчиво произнес Джефф, скептически разглядывая свою работу и беря в руки небольшое зеркало со столика. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Предлагаешь смыть сразу? — хмыкнул Джонни, принимая его из рук и с жадностью вглядываясь в зеркальную гладь.

Оттуда на него смотрел… некто. Под слоем краски было почти невозможно увидеть собственные черты, и казалось, что Джонни смотрит не в зеркало, а на какую-то странную картину, повторяющую всю его мимику. Большая часть лица — от висков и до крыльев носа с обеих сторон была покрыта краской, полосами образующими радужный флаг. Резко прорисованные брови и подведенные глаза делали взгляд светлых глаз очень выразительным в окружении темных оттенков. Губы не отличались по цвету от тона кожи, а линии, нанесенные поверх, очень отдаленно, но все же однозначно имитировали нитки, которыми зашивали губы мертвецам. Качество рисунка не могло никак повлиять на общую мрачность идеи: стекающая по лицу «радужная» краска, каплями собирающаяся на шее, изображала слезы, а зашитый рот — немоту, не дающую высказать причину слез.

— Тебе не кажется это слишком мрачным? — Джонни повернул голову, успев заметить взгляд, который, как ему на мгновение показалось, был переполнен чем-то очень похожим на обожание.

— Тебе не нравится? — тут же помрачнел Джефф и быстро отвел глаза, посмотрев на покинутый ими бар.

— Что за вопросы? — встав, Джонни подошел к нему, разминая затекшие шею и плечи. За двумя парами стекол, отделявших их уединенный дворик и бар от улицы, виднелись люди, бодрым шагом идущие в одном направлении. Пронаблюдав за парочкой неопределенного пола подростков с волосами, выкрашенными в ярко-лиловый цвет, он наконец спохватился, вспомнив, что явиться под тенты требовалось как можно раньше. — Мне надо идти. А то опоздаю и получу…

— Конечно, — Джефф без энтузиазма кивнул и направился к столику собирать разбросанные по нему принадлежности для рисования. — Я приду позже, там будет достаточно работы.

— Спасибо за грим и хорошее утро, — неуверенно сказал Джонни, продолжая мяться на пороге, не в силах решить, что будет лучше сделать. С одной стороны, судя по холодному прощанью, следовало выметаться отсюда и идти на шествие с надеждой, что они пересекутся в какой-нибудь технической зоне, и может быть тогда вопрос не прозвучит слишком навязчиво.

— Ты не хочешь погулять со мной, когда все закончится?

С другой стороны, у Джонни всегда было плохо с умением ждать.

— Я буду в палатке, где делают боди-арт — ты не потеряешься, — Джефф поднял голову и широко улыбнулся, перестав выглядеть напряженно-нервным, — хотя где мой дом, ты тоже знаешь.

Окрыленный этим ответом, Джонни протянул поднятую руку с пальцами, зажатыми в кулак, и Джефф закрепил свое согласие, мягко коснувшись ее костяшками пальцев.

***

Они гуляли всю ночь. Впрочем, когда Джонни, последний час двигавшийся исключительно на чистой эйфории, нашел в себе силы сказать, что он устал, квартал даже не собирался становиться тише. Джефф как местный, без проблем ориентирующийся в бурлящей и празднующей толпе, вызвался проводить его до хостела, и они застряли на входе. Целоваться сидя на перилах, по очереди спасая друг друга от падения, было не в привычках Джонни, но оказалось чертовски приятно. Его обычные опасения, в начале сегодняшнего дня перешедшие на новый уровень, граничащий с паранойей, здесь не имели силы — за их неожиданную близость на людях была получена пара одобрительных возгласов от совсем нетрезвых компаний, идущих мимо, и безразличие остальных.

Распрощавшись с третьей попытки, Джонни чувствовал себя самым счастливым придурком на свете. То, что он действительно придурок, подтвердилось сразу же, как только он оказался в холле хостела. Его пожитки (рюкзак и сумка через плечо) были выброшены администратором, вместе со злобным шипением, что их заведение не предоставляет возможности хранения личных вещей даже за деньги. Джонни утром не оплатил свой угол и был безжалостно выселен, потому как желающих найти жилье в это время было больше чем предложений.

Джонни, теперь вместе со своими вещами, нагнал Джеффа через два квартала, и с идиотски счастливым чувством сообщил, что ему негде переночевать.

...Проснулся Джонни рано, словно не было прошлого очень длинного дня, растянувшегося почти на сутки. В комнате никого не было, и это отдалось легкой опустошенностью в груди, хотя здравый смысл говорил, что сбегать из своего дома Джефф не станет, даже если парень, притащенный ночью, показался ему не тем, с кем хотелось бы проснуться. Выбравшись из кресла, которое на деле оказалось не самым неудобным местом для сна, случавшимся в жизни, Джонни подошел к окну. Ничего, кроме пары поцелуев не было; он отрубился, стоило только сесть, вытянув ноги и прижавшись затылком к мягкой обивке. Не слишком прилично со стороны гостя, но раз Джефф не разбудил его, значит, сам отправился спать следом, о чем свидетельствовала пустая расправленная кровать. На нее Джонни старался не смотреть; его внимание привлек альбом, оставленный у окна. Подоконник, на котором он лежал, был широкий, краска с одной стороны вытерлась, обнажая светлое гладкое дерево — видимо, владелец комнаты любил сидеть здесь и смотреть на улицу. Альбом при ближайшем рассмотрении был похож на тот, в котором рисовал Джефф прошлым утром. Потакая своему любопытству, Джонни взял его, открыв там, где между страниц был заложен карандаш. На одном листе белой бумаги оказались быстрые зарисовки его лица — в профиль и анфас, не имевшие четкого портретного сходства, но легко узнаваемые. Листнув дальше, Джонни с удивлением уставился на силуэты мужского тела с узнаваемыми чертами; там были нарисованы и отдельные, безликие части, вроде широкой спины или плеч, служивших полотном для рисунков, вроде эскизов для татуировок. Пролистав альбом до конца, он нашел на страницах свой мотоцикл, изображенный несколько раз, и себя во множестве ракурсов и костюмов — в некоторых угадывались ситуации из соревнований по мотокроссу, другие были только фантазией художника. И обнаженки тоже было предостаточно. Теперь понимая, почему ему не показали альбом и так легко позволили остаться, Джонни почувствовал себя влюбчивым придурком, успевшим привязаться к парню, которого знал всего один день. Влюбчивым придурком, которому это нравилось.

Положив альбом на подоконник, и вернув карандаш на место, Джонни подошел ближе и выглянул наружу. Вид открывался на внутренний двор, в который он попал чуть больше суток назад, хотя казалось, что с утра воскресенья прошел не один месяц. Граффити на белом заборе, привлекшее его внимание, изменилось. К недорисованному парню добавился еще один силуэт — разобрать, кем он станет, было невозможно, но наблюдая за художником, широкими движениями придающим форму рисунку, Джонни мог предположить, что это — еще один парень, лицо которого будет в цветах радужного флага.

Осознав это, Джонни прижался лбом к раме, закрыв глаза, и даже не пытался справиться с идиотской счастливой улыбкой. Теплое чувство, растущее в груди, затапливало изнутри, и он с предельной ясностью ощущал, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
